iGo Insane
by HeyHeyIt'sEmC
Summary: Two months go by. Freddie has moved on, but has Sam moved on? This story follows the iCarly gang going on through life, and maybe just pairing up a couple everybody thought would last. Rated T just in case.
1. iSpill A Secret

**OMG! It's mah first iCarly fanfic! I'm really excited to release this! **

**I am not the best writer in the world, so if you just so happen to spot some errors/flaws, just let me know. I even take criticism and ideas to help drive the plot!**

**Disclaimer****: I dun owns iCarly... **

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW... Story... Thingy... Yeah. I should just shut up and let you read this chapter... **

Carly's P.O.V

"Water is just water. It doesn't have a real flavor," I pointed out. Sam and I were walking home from school. It was a bit windy out today, but it was still nice outside.  
>"But why can't they at least give a flavor name to it, like cupcakes or something like that," the blonde asked. "It just makes it sound 10% cooler and I might actually drink it! Key word: might," she said, giving a grim smile. I gave a little chuckle.<br>"Cupcakes is already taken by the food cupcakes, so you can't name the flavor of water cupcakes," I said, stating the obvious.  
>"So? Share the love of the word," Sam cried out, holding her arms out wide.<br>"Hey. What's up chickas," Freddie asked, tagging along with Sam and I's walk home.  
>"Yo. Who's the chick," Sam asked, pointing at this brunette with a blue flower in her hair, getting snarky. I didn't know until now that Freddie brought a girl with him. Thanks Sam!<br>"Oh. Carly, Sam, this is my new girlfriend, Jessica. Jessica, this is Sam and Carly," Freddie said. Sam looked up at him, suddenly into the conversation.  
>"Hello," I say to Jessica. I put on a huge smile on my face. Jessica looked nice and was pretty. I can see why Freddie likes her. Although I did like it when Sam and Freddie were dating…<br>"Hi," she says, glaring at Sam. My best friend had a straight face the whole time. She looked down at the white concrete. For a few minutes, it was nothing but pure silence. Sam pulled out her phone.  
>"Oh," Sam says. "My mom just texted me. She needs help putting her bra on. I'll see you guys later," she finished, walking away, but she took one last glance at Freddie and Jessica, who just so happened to be holding hands with each other. Why did she sound upset?<br>Jessica wispered something into Freddie's ear. He chuckled, showing off a huge grin.  
>"Well, I'm just gonna get started on my homework for Briggs. Nice meeting you Jessica," I said. "Bye Freddie!"<br>"Bye," Jessica said in a monotone voice.  
>"See ya, Carls!"<br>Now the whole homework thing was a complete lie. I needed an excuse, and the homework thing was the only excuse that I could think of that was realistic.  
>I walked into her apartment complex. Everywhere I looked, dust was there. It was such a sad building. It looked like there was no life here. I began to cough, then I realized that my asthma might be acting up. My coughing was ended short, so it mustn't be that bad. Hehe… Mustn't… Such a funny word!<p>

I finally reached her apartment level. Her place was right around the corner.

I knocked on her door, but only once because as I went for another knock on the door, it collapsed right into her apartment.

"Sam," I shouted, stepping right over the fallen door.  
>"Sam," I called for her again, searching for that certain blonde.<br>"Whaaat," Sam questioned, stepping out of her room. Her face looked like she was annoyed. Well, Sam can get annoyed at times. It's normal for her.  
>"Why did you run off?"<br>Sam hesitated.

"I got a bad vibe from her, okay," she squealed, throwing her pillow at a wall, then she sat on her bed, landing with a bounce.  
>"No. I think you're jelly."<br>"AM NOT," she screeched.  
>"Sam, you two broke up like what? Two months ago? I wouldn't blame you if you were jelly," I said, pacing in her room scratching the back of my neck.<br>"But I'm not," Sam replied. Her voice sounded calmer. "So you should be surprised."  
>"Sure you aren't. I question you, girly."<br>"I'm not," she whispered.  
>Sam narrowed her eyes on me. I narrowed my eyes on her back, trying to maintain a straight face.<p>

"You find this hilarious, don't you," my best friend said to me, lowering her voice.

"No. I find this interesting. When did you start having feelings for him again," I questioned her. I pulled my hair back behind my ears, then sat myself down her bed, crossing my legs.

Sam buried her head into her bed, muttering something into it.

"Sam? Tell me," I demanded.

Sam sprung up, then made a mad dash out of her room.

"SAM," I called out, chasing the blonde around her cluttered apartment filled with bras, soup cans, and sandwich rappers.

"Got you," I said to her, gripping onto the back of her shirt. Her face went blank.

"Tell me," I said.

"No!"

"Please," I asked.

"I never did stop liking the nub. Okay?"

A small smile escaped my lips.

"You better not tell him this," Sam threatened.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," Sam simply replied.

"So your jealous, then," I asked Sam.

"I may still like him, but I'm not jealous. I'm kinda glad that the nub's able to get a girl for real," Sam said.

"Sure," I replied. And just like that, I, Carly Shay, was gone.

**So how bad was it? Spotted anything you didn't like? Found a careless mistake? Have any ideas? Tell me by pressing that little review button! Want to just say keep it up and you want a new chapter soon? It also wouldn't hurt by pressing that button for that reason also... **

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! **

**-Emily Castell **


	2. iThink The School Knows By Now

**Haha! I'm still alive! ****It's hard to overstate my satisfaction...**

**Anyways, no. I have just disappeared somewhere over the rainbow. But atleast I updated?**

**In between the time I have gone MIA, I wrote 2 one-shots and a real story. **

**And discovered that this story should last for a good 30 chapters WITH a sequel following. Prettah awesome, eh?**

**AND GUESS WHAT ELSE?**

**I don't own iCarly! Now that I said it, let's go on with the story!**

****Tis be Sam's point of view (A/N:Who says tis anymore? I guess I still use it...)

I walked into school on a low profile. I had my gray hood up covering my messed up blonde curly hair. Everyone was starring at me, their jaws agape. I think Carls was right yesterday. Maybe I am jealous...  
>"What up with the outfit, Sam," a familiar voice came from behind me. I spun around real quick, having my fist clamp up just in case I needed to do a double fist dance on someone. I, however, was relieved to see that my best friend, Carly, was there.<br>"I couldn't sleep," I simply told her, slapping my hands to my legs.  
>"And why is that," Carly asked, her eyebrows rose. I think she knew where I was getting at<br>"I was thinking of what you told me yesterday," I replied, opening my locker, shoving things inside, and pulling out my emergency meat. I can get serious, but not that serious.  
>"And," the brunette asked, a huge smirk rose on her face.<br>"You may be right. Maybe I am jelly..."  
>"HA! I was right," she shouted, jumping up and down. She spun around in circles, singing Leave It All To Me. She failed at one point, for she started to hum the rest. I know Carls too well. She only does that when she forgot the lyrics.<br>"Yeah, yeah. You were right. I was wrong, but does this really need that big of a celebration," I asked, tearing off a piece of beef jerky from my huge clump.

"SO wake up the members of my nation," Carly sang out.

"You're gonna wake up all your members in the nation if you don't shut up," I snapped at her.

"It's you time to be," she continued. I stood there, my face red as people stopped and watched us, or walked away slowly, still looking at us.

"It's your time to be quiet," I said back at her.

"There's no chance unless you take one," the brunette sang some more, still bouncing.

"Now you've gone too far," I said, jumping on her, making Carly fall to the ground. She giggled as she hit the white tiled floor.

"And the time to see the brighter side of every situation," she sang as she rose up along with me.

"I swear, Shay! You will see brighter light! SHUT UP!"

"Some things are meant to be, so give me your best and leave the rest to me!"

"Carly," I shouted. She giggled some more. That's when I stormed out of the school, mumbling things under my breath. It was cold outside as I gently sat down on a step. A guy came by, having his PearPad plasting music. Of course, it was the song Running Away by AM. The song that was playing when Freddie and I kissed each other for the first time. I rummaged around in my bookbag and found that I had an orange, so I grabbed it and threw it at the guy's back.

"Boomba," I shouted.

"Still playing that game," I heard someone ask.

"Go away, Carls!

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Carly told me. "Can I sit?"

'Sure. Why not," I said in a rude tone.

"I know you're mad at me," she said, looking at the ground. I gasped.

"You're kidding," I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sam!"

"Carly," I mimicked.

"Can we talk about this?"

"We are talking!"

It was awkward for a while. The wind kept blowing in our faces. Then all of a sudden, I felt this pinch on my arm. I looked over. Carly bit me!  
>"OW," I shouted.<p>

"Now it's not silent, at least. Talk to me about this! I know you like him, but now that you admitted that you are jealous, we can officially fix this mess!"  
>"NO! I mean… Just... Can we discuss this after class. The school knows, now, but the last thing I want is him to know that I still have a thing for Fr-"<br>"Hey girls," Freddie said, walking out of the front doors. "I was told that you all were out here!"  
>"Hey," we replied, Carly and I's voice dropping.<br>"What's up," hedemanded.  
>"Nothing," I responded quickly, staring at<br>"No. Something is up. Tell me."  
>"Sam? Do you wanna tell him," Carly asked, winking. Freddie looked confused.<br>"Sure. I'm sorry about yesterday having to leave early. And about my stupid mother. I wished I could stay so I could get to know Jessica," I lied. Sort-of. My mom can be stupid at times...  
>"SAM," Carly yelled at me under her breath.<br>"Oh. S'cool here," Freddie said, pulling me and Carly in for a group hug.  
>"I'm so glad you two approve of my new girlfriend," he said.<br>"Yeah," Carly and I said, our voices dropping again.

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Awesomeness.**

**OH LOOK! A REVIEW BUTTON! I wonder if I press it, type some chizz up and press send, it would take me to Narnia! ****Since I'm not aloud to do it, can you? **

**And now a reply to my reviewers:**

SayWhut209: Awesomeness! I hope you like this one as well!

schillingklaus: Jessica is an OC. Failed to mention that in the beginning.

**Thanks y'all for reading! Have a fantabulous Friday! **

**-Emily Castell **


End file.
